Naruto Fiction: Christmas Wish
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Short Kakashi/Iruka drabble. Merry Christmas everyone. Characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto


Iruka stood at the window, tanned fingers pressed against the cold glass, staring out into the empty darkness. He knew it was late and that it was time to stop and rest but he wanted to wait just a few minutes more. He had promised that he would be home tonight. The brunette had protested that if he was out on a mission he should concentrate on that, but his lover had given him that stern look with his ebony eye and told him that he had promised and he would be here.

He felt warmth press lightly against his leg and looked down at the ninken his partner had left to guard him. "Sorry Pakkun – I just... I was hoping he'd come in time."

The small pug growled at his young Master's silliness, "Master will be here – he never goes back on his promises. Now off to bed Iruka-san you will be tired tomorrow and the children will run all over you, ne?" Iruka knew he was right and turned away, giving one final longing stare out the window hoping to see that familiar slouch, topped off by that mop of messy silver locks.

He pulled the curtain closed with a sigh and prepared for bed. The chuunin curled up under the chilly covers, pulling them high up to his chin in an effort to keep warm in the cold house, but there was no familiar warmth to hold him. He felt the bed jostle and found the small brown pug had come to join him on the half empty bed. His voice was rough but gentle as he chided the chuunin, "Go to sleep. You never know you may get your Christmas wish."

Iruka gave the small ninken a gentle rub behind the ears and the pug curled up on the pillow next to the lonely man, the brunette couldn't help smiling at the small mammal, knowing he was trying to take care of his Masters partner. He appreciated the company; the house had felt – empty - without the silverette at home. He let out a broken whisper as he yawned and snuggled down further into the blankets patterned with his lover's favourite shurikens, "Thanks...Pakkun." The pug grunted a reply and promptly fell asleep, the young sensei not far behind.

The exhausted jounin walked through the great gates of Konoha a little after 3am, and though he knew he was very late he had kept his promise to his lover, he was back - if a tad later than he had planned. He delivered his report to the mission office surprising a dozing Genma with his promptness and more than likely his battered appearance.

All he heard on leaving the office small office in the Hokage tower was a certain senbon users distinct jibe, "You better clean up before going home Kakashi-san." His only reply was a quiet grunt as he limped from the office at a steady gait headed for home.

He arrived at the apartment he and his lover shared taking note of the darkened building and cautiously made his way inside, knowing that his 'Ruka-chan would be sound asleep by this time. He headed straight for the bath room and the emergency first aid kit they kept there. Kakashi stripped off his soiled and ragged uniform and catalogued the damage to his body. The majority of which were small cuts and bruises, but he had also damaged his ankle in that fall from the tree.

The silverette meticulously cleaned and bandaged any injury that required it – not noticing the presence of the small ninken that had heard him come in the front door. He finally noticed the pug sat in the doorway when it hurumphed at him in annoyance. "He missed you."

"I know Pakkun ... I tried to get back earlier." The pug turned umber eyes on his Master and he knew the man was beyond tired.

"Bed ... Master Kakashi." Pakkun stated with a quiet growl for emphasis. It pulled a smile on to pale lips.

"You haven't called me that in years." The pug just grunted at him in response and promptly poofed out of existence to wait to be called again. Kakashi's smile stayed in place as he turned out the bathroom light and made his way cautiously to the bedroom they shared. What greeted him was the quiet sound of his sweet sensei breathing softly in his sleep. He'd left the curtains slightly a jar letting in the pale moons glow that dappled across his scarred features.

The silverette stood in the doorway for a few moments revelling in the firm squeeze he felt inside his chest every time he saw this man. Kakashi knew he was beyond lucky to have him and he regretted not being there earlier for his lover. It would be their first Christmas together and he had hoped to spend all of it with his 'Ruka-chan. But as always things don't work out the way they planned.

The Hokage had needed him for a month long mission in Water country and that is what had elicited his promise upon leaving Iruka – he would return in time for Christmas and he had just made it.

Although, he had displayed his signature lateness in doing so.

He moved into the small room and pulled the covers back to retrieve his pyjama bottoms, he tugged them into place, the soft cotton brushing against his marked skin causing a wince to mar otherwise content features. He couldn't draw his eye away from the beautiful man asleep in his bed, carefully crawling under the covers to join him.

He curled his body so his bare chest rested against as much of Iruka's warmth as possible, snuggling their faces close together he placed a soft kiss against the delicate scar traversing his lovers nose. He felt the young sensei stir against him rubbing warm skin against his own still chilled from the cold night air. Iruka shivered against him as he carefully wrapped his strong arms around his lover's middle. He kept his hands away from the warm, supple skin as he knew they would be icy cold against it after the heat of the bed had engulfed him.

Iruka's eyelids fluttered open at feeling cool skin brushing against his own, "Kashi....that you?" He heard a soft snort and he knew it couldn't be anyone else. He reached out and curled his hungry arms around the chilled man pulling him closer to his own warm skin. He couldn't suppress the shivers that ran across his sensitive skin but he wouldn't give this feeling up for the world. To have his lover safely ensconced in his arms again.

He felt the jounin wriggling down the bed, snuggling his face against his chest, a quiet mumbling was all he could hear from under the smothering blankets, "Keep me warm 'Ruka." The chuunin let a sweet smile split across his lips as he curled around his Kashi-kun, his arms lacing round his head and pressing him firmly into his own tanned skin. "Always Kakashi. Always."

Kakashi rubbed his nose against the lightly muscled skin of Iruka's stomach and heard the gentle man laugh at the ticklish sensation. As he slowly warmed under the covers with Iruka he remembered he had made all that effort to get here so he could tell his sweet sensei something. He gave the chuunin and gentle squeeze before making his way back up to see his lovers face. Kakashi's lone dark eye locking onto twin chocolate pools as he manoeuvred himself so that their noses brushed together. He pulled the younger man into his arms so that they were flush against each other. Iruka's hands had woven their way around his neck and one of his hands was playing with the silver strands at his nape.

The silverette smiled at him and gave his body a gentle squeeze as he rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo style kiss. The jounin's velvety soft voice whispering out the three words he had been waiting to hear all day from him, "Merry Christmas Iruka."

Kakashi watched as those twin pools of chocolate seemed to melt and warm at those simple words; he felt a warm pressure rest against his forehead for a moment as Iruka planted a chaste kiss against the exposed skin. The chuunin whispered softly as his face returned to stare back at him, "Merry Christmas Kakashi."

Iruka cuddled in closer to the older man and wrapped one arm around his taught waist, knowing there would be time in the morning for other kinds of welcome but this – this felt nice. He felt the chest he was resting on slowly even out as sleep took the exhausted Copy-nin from him for a few precious hours of well needed rest.

The brunette nuzzled gentle against the pale expanse of chest he had free reign over and ran calloused palms across it, conducting his own silent search for major injuries. He relaxed back against his lover as he found no serious harm had come to him bar exhaustion on his recent mission. He smiled as his eyes drifted closed; he mumbled quietly against soft skin remembering Pakkun's last few words to him, "You were right Pakkun...my perfect...Christmas wish."


End file.
